A new world
by tempestadream
Summary: Jamie and Grace are Generally normal manga fans but What the hell is that weird flame.


Hiya this is my first fanfiction I have had so many totally random ideas going through my head for months so here we go. XD

disclaimer: I do not own katekyo hitman reborn (much to my shock) it belongs to Akira Amano (who is awesome)

**Jamie**

Hair: long, messy, blonde and usually tied up in a messy ponytail.

Eyes: large and turquoise.

Height: about the same height as Chrome she is quite short.

Age: 14

Birthday: October 31st

Others: beauty mark under right eye.

Personality: she is rather loud with a happy go lucky attitude and seems to get on people easily but can be annoying at times. Daydreams a lot when she should be paying attention or doing work.

**Grace**

Hair: short, neat, light brown and usually wears a purple bow click in it on the left side.

Eyes: large and green.

Height: same height as Kyoko and Haru so a bit taller than Jamie.

Age: 14

Birthday: September 20th

Others: small flower (a lotas) tattoo on the right side of her neck.

Personality: she has a happy attitude but is more mature than Jamie and tries to keep her under control but in the end get dragged into the trouble and ends up having lots of fun.

Both of them love manga and their favourite is Katekyo hitman reborn. Poor boys of the khr world they are both yaoi fangirls so watch out.

* * *

That morning was just like any other school day completely boring. On the back row in a history class sat a girl staring out the window her the is Jamie Andrews.

Jamie Pov

AHHHHHH history is so boring, who cares what a bunch of stuff that happened hundreds of years ago we should be learning something way more fun.

"Jamie are you listening!" shouts my teacher across the room.

"Yes miss I would never dream of not paying attention in your great lesson." you could hear the sarcasm im so dead she hates me.

"Well miss Andrews if you were listening what year are we learning about?" she says in such a fake sweet voice.

"Ummmmmmm 1827?" I say this with a huge grin as one of my favourite pairings comes into my head how I love fandom.

"Wrong go wait outside and come back in when you beside you want to learn." (a.n my old maths teacher has done this to me before I spent the whole lesson sitting on the floor listening to music) I pout but do as im told oh well at least I can daydream without being disturbed.

As the lesson ends everyone in my class leaves a few glaring at me not sure why. Then all hell breaks loose.

"JAMIE" creams my best friend Grace now walking towards me.

"Hi Grace how you doing?" oh god please don't kill me.

"What the hell have you done this time? Actually scratch that I don't want to know, God you are so useless some times I can't believe it... ect" she starts ranting at me about my education.

"Well it's not that bad this time I was just daydreaming as usual they should make it interesting then I would listen. Any way did you read the new chapter of khr this morning?" you can actually see sparkles in my eyes when a ask this I know im weird who cares.

"Yeah it was awesome I can't believe (Spoiler if you haven't read the newest arc in the manga you may want to skip this part.) Enma I thought he was so cute now he has turned in mega duche." she looks like she is going to cry awww, wait when the hell did I stand up and where the hell are we going.

"I know but at least I looks like it is going to be filled with action but I bet there is going to be one boring friendship speech from Tsuna."

When I look around I looks like we are heading to are art lesson YES my favourite I can draw manga for a whole hour without teachers yelling at me. At the moment are work is on things we enjoy as im only in year 9 well near the end of it. So mine and Graces sketchbooks are filled with yaoi pairings which get us a few bad looks from others girls and disgusted looks from some of the boys. I should probably explain that me and Grace are not popular at school we have a few friends but they are in different classes to us, most people in our class think we are weird for liking manga but I don't see whats so wrong about it I believe khr is like my personal Bible okay im not that much of a loser. I am currently finishing my 8059 picture which I started last lesson now I just have to colour it in. Grace is finishing her Shimon family picture which she is currently frowning at she can be such a baby sometimes.

"Are you going to start crying because they are evil now?" I ask with an amused look on my face. She gives me a quite scary glare before answering.

"No it's just that I want to rip it up because their all evil and bitchy and stuff."

"Well the Varia are still kinda evil but we both love them"

"Yeah but their hot well apart from levi, lussuria and maybe mammon cause im not a pedo, but the Shimon arn't that good looking apart from enma in my opinion"

"I guess you have a point but I still think something will happen and they will be all friends again or they will do something stupid im not sure yet2 I say laughing at the end of it. Just then I see some kinda weird light out of the corner of my eye I turn around and it's a flame but it looks exactly like the sky flame but me being the idiot I ask the teacher if the school is on fire.

"Sir I think the schools on fire." I shout pointing in the direction of the flame.

"What are you on about Jamie there is nothing there, please don't waste time and get on with your work." he says in an annoyed tone,.

"Grace you see it right im not going crazy." I look at my best friend for support.

"Yeah I see it but how come no one else can?"

"Im not sure maybe we are just awesome."

"Sir can I go to the toilet?" okay what a crappy excuse but if it works.

"Okay but be quick."

"Sir can I go get something from my locker?" asks Grace seeing what im up too.

"Fine but you two better not be up to something." He turns around but were already gone. We both run to were we see the flame and as it comes into view we both stop and look at it.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's a flame you idiot!" she then smacks me on the back of my head.

"OW what was that for?"

"The stupid question moron."

"I'm gunna touch it" I say this while reaching my hand to the weird flame.

"What the hell you bloody moron it's a flame and flames tend to burn!" Shout at my stupid action. I am touching it and it doesn't hurt but then it it spreads and totally in golfs us.

"What the fuck!" I shout before loosing conciousness.

* * *

Yeah i know this is short but i promise the next chapters will be longer. Well hope you enjoyed it.

Tempestadream is out lol XXX


End file.
